The Second Beast War
by Cyberdramon
Summary: Back on Cybertron, Choas is breaking loose. Scourge and his Predacon scavengers have just stumbled on to a wealth of new technology thanks to Terrorsaur.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if I did, there would never have been Beast Machines… :P  
  
The Second Beast War  
  
-Part 1: The Arrival.  
  
An empty battlefield. Ruined and lost lay the remnants of a once proud and  
dominating army. The Maximals are losing.  
  
Centers of science and learning are now the bunkers of hatred and destruction. Nothing was spared as the wrath of the Predacons was brought forth by a chain-reaction of events.  
  
A superior force had reckoned with the Tripredacus Council. They were found,  
Barely, in a melted pool of metal and electronic components no more than  
half a decacycle ago. Some alien force had paid them a visit, and left them  
with nothing.  
  
Nearby a cold set of optics glared across the dead streets looking for  
victims. He saw a few stragglers, but decided it was best to wait until they  
had regrouped and would falsely put safety and hope into their numbers. It  
was more fun for Scourge to attack large groups with his savage and cruel  
tactics. His form, meticulously picked from a handful of dangerous species that  
inhabited the harshest planets of the universe, was that of a large and very  
vile insect that he had chosen from the planet Earth. Being an agent of the  
Tripredacus Council, he had accumulated quite a bit of history on Earth and  
it's past with Transformers. Scourge not only took his name in remembrance of  
the Decepticon cause, but also because of it's meaning. He would be the  
scourge of all Transformers. Seeing to it that they bent to his rule. The  
Tripredacus Council had a keen eye for seeking out those Predacons who had  
their own agendas to carry out.  
  
"Commander! They're coming..." a voice, recognized immediately as Jetstorm,  
one of Scourge's own operatives and personal creations. Scourge tuned to face  
him.  
  
"Who was the first to return?" He asked Jetstorm. "I would have killed you  
for interrupting my game, you must know that, but this news is far too  
important to waste on Maximals... There will be a much bigger and more  
fascinating game to play later." Scourge added with his usual psychotic and  
calculating tone.  
  
"Terrordive, who has changed his name to Terrorsaur." answered Jetstorm, a  
little cautious from Scourge's last remark.  
  
"A change in name can only mean one thing!" exclaimed Scourge, breaking his  
thought for a moment.  
  
"Invasion, sire?" Jetstorm asked.  
  
"No, you dolt. He has changed his form!!"  
  
"Ahh... Sorry, yes of course. He has reformatted himself as a prehistoric  
Earth animal. An extinct and rare one, if I must say nothing that we've used  
on our protoforms. There is also something else about this new form. It's not  
quite all Cybertronian. There...seems to be complications with this change.  
The exostructure of his alternate mode is made up entirely of metal. While his  
standard form contains biological components that seem to be integrated into  
his system. It's as if he has been augmented by some alien force!" Jetstorm  
commented, much to the annoyance of Scourge.  
  
"I thank you for the explanation. As a note to your slowly depleting future,  
the last sentence was all I needed." Scourge turned around and transformed  
into his insect form and spread out his wings readying himself to return to  
the Predacon base. Jetstorm wearily transformed and followed in his own insect  
form.  
  
  
"I want to thank you all for gathering here, it's not like a gave you all much  
choice." Scourge said with a chuckle. He had clawed his way to the top now. He  
had control of pretty much all of the Predacons. There were few that opposed  
him, and he knew this and kept them as close friends.  
  
"I ask you to remember, the time 4 years ago when many of us were gathered in  
this very construct to plan the downfall of the Maximal Empire..." Cheers  
arose from the large crowd surrounding him. "Ahem, if you will allow me to  
continue you will have something much more appropriate to cheer for."  
  
"May I present to you: Terrorsaur!" The large and deadly looking Predacon  
moved from the shadows and into light. Shocks, gasps and cries arose from the  
crowd.  
  
"Greetings Predacons. As you know I was on a mission for our commander Scourge  
to track the progress of the rogue Megatron. It was an easy task to disguise  
myself as an unintelligent mercenary looking for a good job and energon. After  
I learned what I needed I faked my demise. Except I ran into a problem. We  
were on prehistoric Earth, yet I had just learned it. Two moons were present  
orbiting the Earth, which every good historian knows that Earth had only one  
moon. The fake moon was an alien construct of superior design. Its purpose  
was to destroy the planet, or at least anything on it. Our Maximal aggressors,  
namely the crew of the Axalon, had devised a plan to destroy the device using  
a transwarp cell. I later learned that it was our own Tarantulas that helped  
in the creation of this anti-weapon. The resulting effect created a quantum  
surge, something that had previously been only a theory to Transformer  
science. It altered my form as well as several others. It augmented our  
previous state. It also enabled a third mode. Something akin to a vehicle.  
Allow me to demonstrate." Terrorsaur transformed into his jet-like form for  
display to all the Predacons. Gasps of astonishment and greed swept them like  
hungry animals. "There is only one way to duplicate this technology. It is not  
as stable and standard as a quantum surge, but utilizing the aliens own  
technology Megatron devised a new method. Let me introduce you to  
'transmetalization'!" Cheers arose once again from the crowd.  
  
"Excellent work, uhm, Terrorsaur. I think it will be only fair for me to  
utilize this new technology so I myself can become a Transmetal."  
Scourge gleaned with greed. He could easily loose himself to the fact  
that power always came at a price. When it came to power, Scourge  
was an impulsive buyer.  
  
"As you wish, sire." Terrorsaur turned behind him, unlocking a large case and  
removed a glowing and disgusting orb. "I have perfected Megatron's own  
bumbling mistakes. This orb, when combined with your spark, will bring  
instantaneous results. It will be painful, but worth it in the end."  
  
"Yes. Pain always comes with pleasure." Scourge nearly giggled as he held the  
orb high above his head, studying it with intent and psychotic joy. With a  
simple thought, his spark chamber opened in his chest. As he placed the orb  
closer and closer to his spark, the more it throbbed in his hand until finally  
it jumped into the chamber which closed automatically. Scourge fell to the  
ground clasping onto his chest. Screaming and laughing at the same time. His  
body mutating and changing shape and structure.  
  
  
Slowly, the new Scourge began to rise to his feet, now more insect like and  
mutated. He stood a crooked stance, gaining balance as he remained. He looked  
out into the crowed of his warriors and in a much colder and electronic voice  
he called out. "Spittor! Iguanus! Scarem! Sonar! My trusted warriors. You four  
shall be the next to become as me! Mighty and strong, we lay the final blow  
against the Maximal High Council, the elders will die!"  
  
"Scourge, sire, I haven't finished my report. There is much more you need to  
know about. Megatron is alive, and much more powerful than when he left. He  
too has this power as does Optimus Primal. He and Megatron have the power of  
the Chosen Ones. The have the power of their namesakes."  
  
"The power will be mine. I will not let *ANYONE* stand in my way. You and the  
rest of the Predacons will assist me in conquering those who oppose my will!"  
  
"Yes, sire! For you, anything!" the cries from the crowd, cheers of undying  
loyalty to a single Predacon. Scourge smiled under his faceplate, knowing that  
with such loyalty anything could be accomplished, even for a spawn of Unicron. 


End file.
